choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Necator7/Antony (calling dibs)
I'd say that article about Marc Antony is a bit obsolete. I've done some research, replaying the game several dozen times, so I get to know that some scenes are depending on romance points, while other depend on buying some diamond scenes. I know also which choices can worsen or totally break the relationship. Moreover, I've noticed that love interests (Antony/Cassius/Syphax/Sabina) interact with each other, and also with Main Character's family members. I'd like to propose some changes, but since I tried to be hyper accurate, it'd be quite long. Texts with asterisk * are just my footnotes. EASY PART: Personality Marc Antony is very sharp-minded, sly and roguish. He’s often capricious and even cruel. He loves pulling the strings and have a taste in mind games. His only known weakness is female beauty. *Current characteristic existing on the site is a quote from Cassius, and I believe it should be rather put in the section of their relationship, and probably on Cassius' site (his point of view on relationship with Antony). I believe also that Cassius and others' articles should be updated too, adding interactions with other LI's. Relationships Syphax Even if you don't flirt Syphax, Antony is fully aware of the latter man's feelings for you, and considers him as rival. Antony saves his life twice, because he doesn't want to see you hurt. However, he does it in the way that separate Syphax from you: after proving his innocence, Syphax cannot return to your scholae, but becomes a professional gladiator. Cassius Cassius and Antony are total opposites, starting from their origins to their political views. Unlike Syphax, whom Antony seems to be neutral to, Cassius is his open enemy. Antony often mocks his rival's ideals, accusing him of naivety and lack of life experience. He is also aware of Cassius' feelings for you, even if you don't reciprocate them. After Caesar's death, Antony goads the mob against Cassius and Brutus. Sabina Antony barely notices her and seem to be indifferent to her, unless you admit her being your love interest. *Some players, who were romancing Sabina, in Chapter 17 told Antony "A woman has my heart", what angered him. Victus Since he participated in Gallic war, Antony knows about captured Catauni chieftain and his family. Announcing Conquered King during the games, he's aware of Victus' identity and his relation to you. Antony seems to admire Victus' combat skills, and saves both him and Syphax for you. *If you don't have King's Armor and freeze, Victus is defeated, but Antony spares him. Later, he prevents Victus from killing Syphax. Delphinia During Vulcanalia you witness sacrificing white bull by auguress, what starts your discussion with Antony about foreseeing future. You may tell him that your mother was able to do it, but Antony stays sceptical. Aquila He's one of Caesar's legates. There are strong competition between him and Antony, who considers his rival as a brute with the political sense of a monkey. After Aquila's betrayal, Marc openly scorns him. If you decide to compromise Aquila instead of killing him, Antony strips him out his rank and exiles him to Germania. *After you give Antony compromising documents, he particularly calls Aquila "rat" and "worm". And here comes DIFFICULT PART: Relationships You Marc Antony is one of your love interests. You gain his interest during your debut at Cassius' house. He considers you as both beautiful and smart, and even if you openly defy him, he isn't offended and always turns your insult into a joke. At the end of his visit, he realizes that you are this Catauni girl. Later, during the hunt in Chapter 4, Antony offers you his best greyhound, that you can adopt. After Syphax's arrest, in Chapter 7, you seek Antony's help, which you receive regardless of your relationship with him. However, you are in his debt since then. In Chapter 9, you accompany Antony in the theatre, watching bawdy performance mocking civil war between Caesar and Pompey. If you agree to his idea, you can break together into empty Senate. You may choose to be intimate with him, although you'll be interrupted. Later, serving as the host of the games, he announces Conquered King, who reveals to be your father. Antony seems to know, or at least suspect, who Victus is to you. His guess is confirmed at the end of Chapter 12, when you accompany him in the popina. At first, Antony tries to play with you, but it doesn't work: you join him, and together tease Aquila. In Chapter 13, you accompany him as the Vulcanalia host. If you want, you may later accompany him during the parade; in this scene Antony reveals his and Caesar's purposes. After the holiday, in Chapter 14, Antony patrols the city, then spots you in the back alley with Aquila. If you tried to attack your enemy, Antony is mad at you for risking both your life and his reputation as your patron. However, it doesn't jeopardize your relationship yet. If you didn't try to attack Aquila, Antony is mad at him, however he suspects that your meeting with the latter one wasn't a coincidence, and if you admit it, he warns you to be careful, because sometimes even he cannot shield you from consequences of your choices. If you have enough romance points with him, you get exclusive scene when you can thank him by kiss. Your relationship suddenly worsens in Chapter 15, when Xanthe accuses you of participating in Cassius' plot against Caesar, even if you only tried to console Cassius. If you don't have enough romance points with Antony, he is jealous that you treat his rival better than him. If you have enough romance points, Antony suspects you of manipulating him. In both cases, he decides to take Xanthe instead of you. However, during the games you can still try to get him back. If you flirt with him, he doesn't remain indifferent to your efforts. Later, in Chapter 16, if you decided to compromise Aquila instead of killing him, you meet Antony in the lounge and share your vengeance with him. Since you come to know that Syphax and Victus will be fighting together, in Chapter 17 you have to beg Antony to spare both of them. The most effective method is seducing him, and in this scene you may choose to be intimate with him if you want. However, it's possible to achieve your goals even without the whole diamond scene. At this point, it's revealed that some choices are crucial in your relationship with Marc Antony. If you bought one or more diamond scenes with him (in Chapter 9, 13 or 17), even without choosing romance options, you get access to exclusive path with Antony, giving you several additional scenes in this and later chapters. You lose access to this path if you admit having affair with another love interest. During the games, Antony reveals his plan. Since Caesar fell in love with Egyptian queen Cleopatra, Antony is afraid of losing his influence for her. He wants you to join Caesar's inner circle and spy for him. It reveals that today's fights was arranged this way to make you more prone to agree to his conditions. If you bought one of premium scenes listed above, your contract is sealed in way more friendly way, and if you romance Antony, he admits that he doesn’t like idea of you playing with Caesar instead of him. In Chapter 18, he offers you beautiful dress and wishes you luck. During meeting Caesar, you can turn in on Antony, what is quite a shock for him, but has no further effect. Later, if you are in especially good terms with Antony, you can report to him what you noticed in Caesar and Cleopatra’s relationship. If you seduced one or both of them, you get additional dialogue without choices, and Antony’s reaction depends on whether you romance him or not. After your unsuccessful attempt to assassinate Caesar, you are imprisoned in gladiator’s barracks. In Chapter 19 Antony visits you in your cell. He’s mad at you for endangering both of you by your recklessness, but if you romance him, he’s more worried than angered. Your conversation with him depends on whether you have access to exclusive path with him or not. If you have this possibility, you can talk about Antony’s relationship with Caesar. Marc admits that he misses challenges and having power, he’s also less than pleased by Caesar’s playing king. In each case you get a chance to bathe with him in the underground lake. If you want, you may be intimate with him again. It’s the first moment that may actually jeopardize your relationship. If you tell him that your love for him was always an act, or you order him to go rot with Caesar and his ilk, you lose him forever as a love interest or friend. Later, when you are dragged into arena to fight, you can see him on the stands beside Caesar. If you romance Antony, he’s worried, and if not, he’s just angry. In both cases he tries to reason with Caesar to save your life. If you made enemy of him, you don’t see this scene. At the end of Chapter 20, if you are in good or neutral terms with him, you can accompany Antony in theatre. The play reveals to be a political provocation against Caesar, so Antony intervenes in the middle. If you say that wasn’t subtle, he explains that there must be a warning for other actors and playwrights. He’s also aware that you conspire with Cassius and Brutus against Caesar, and depending on whether you romance him or not, he may tell it to you in nice or rude way. In the Chapter 21 you have to make sure that he will not interfere with your plans. If you are his enemy, you must fight him. If you are in good or neutral terms with him, you can persuade him to stay home that day. To increase the chances of your success, you can seduce him again under the excuse of attending shrine of Sol Invictus. Even if you refuse, Antony still stays home, wishing you success in whatever you are planning. He promises to take your secret to his grave. It’s the second moment that may actually jeopardize your relationship. If you go with Antony to the shrine but left him naked and tied up, you also lose him as a love interest or friend. To save your relation, you must either sleep with him, or refrain from going to shrine with him. If you stay in good relationship with Antony, you are later free to join him during his clash with Cassius. If you do this, he informs you about Caesar’s testament, that leaves everything to young Gaius Octavius. However, if you side with Antony, you must publicly condemn Cassius and his ideals in cruel way, what makes you lost him. On the other hand, joining Cassius doesn’t break your relationship with Antony. At the end of the story, if you didn’t betray Antony in Chapter 19 or 21, you can choose to live with him, or at least say goodbye to him. If you tell him that you have to rebuild your tribe, he is devastated and admits that he hoped you would abandon this foolish idea. If you choose to be his mistress, he invites you to trying Pompey’s former bedroom. Quite long, isn't it? That's why I need your help and proofreading. But, as I said before, current informations on the site are obsolete (very few things actually depend on romance points: literally one choice and some non-choice dialogues), and many facts are omitted. I believe that other articles (Cassius, Syphax, Sabina) also need update. But I hope someone other will do that. I'm just calling dibs for Antony. I'll be very grateful for help with the long part (Antony/Arin relationship). Category:Blog posts